


The Love Lock

by Aberial_63



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Locks, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aberial_63/pseuds/Aberial_63
Summary: A lock on a fence that is so much more than just a lock





	The Love Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus make a commitment to each other
> 
> Set in early season 3

* * *

 

“Magnus, where are you taking me?”

 

“What part of _it's a surprise_ did you not understand, Alexander?”

 

Alec laughs and squeezes Magnus’ hand. Magnus had tied a blindfold around his eyes so this is his best reassurance that Magnus is still with him.  When Magnus squeezes back, Alec knows that he must be wearing a smile that mirrors Alec's own giddy grin.

 

“How do I know you aren't leading me to some remote warehouse where you can kill me and dump my body?”

 

Magnus stops walking and uses their joined hands to pull Alec to his chest. He's so close that Alec can feel his lover's soft chuckle against his lips.

 

“Don't you trust me, darling?”

 

He's teasing, but Alec can hear the underlying question in it. Alec knows why. After their fights about the Soul Sword, because Alec still refuses to call it a break up, they've been trying to build up their communication skills. Alec had been too afraid to share what he'd known about the weapon and it seemed like Alec hadn't trusted Magnus enough to let him in on the Clave's secret. Alec would do anything to show Magnus how much faith he has in him, in them.

 

“Implicitly,” Alec whispers before closing the distance and kissing Magnus chastely.

 

Magnus hums into it and uses his free hand to steady himself against Alec's chest.

 

Alec would be perfectly content to stay in this moment forever, but Magnus has other plans. He draws back, brushes his fingers lightly down Alec's cheek, and then resumes guiding Alec blindfolded through the city.

 

They walk for another few minutes in comfortable silence before Magnus finally stops and releases Alec's hand.

 

“Alright, we're here,” Magnus declares.

 

“Wow, babe, it's amazing,” Alec says dryly because he still can't see shit with the fabric over his eyes.

 

Magnus snorts and shoves his shoulder playfully.

 

“I was going to take the blindfold off if you'd just given me a minute, asshole.”

 

Alec smirks as he feels Magnus step up behind him and start to undo the knot. His fingers brush Alec's neck and it sends a happy thrill down his spine.

 

When Alec can finally see, the smirk gives way to a genuine grin. Alec is facing a fence, but it is covered with hundreds of locks. They are organized to spell out the word ‘LOVE’ as well as a huge, multicolored heart.

 

Magnus moves in front of him again.

 

“I was thinking we could add our own lock here. They're supposed to represent commitment and I wanted to let you know that, after all that's happened, I never want to lose what we have, Alexander. I never want to lose you. And I know that someday I'll have to because I'm immortal and you aren't, but I can't help but want you for as long as I can have you. Even a century down the road, I want this lock to stay here and represent how you will forever hold an important piece of my heart.”

 

Alec is speechless. He wants to cry or say something to tell Magnus he feels the same or to kiss him within an inch of his life, but he can't move. He's so overwhelmed with love and gratitude that his mind is too busy trying to process it and it can't even tell his body to move or his tongue to speak.

 

Magnus seems to grow worried at Alec's silence.

 

“It's okay if you don't want to,” Magnus begins, stepping back a little as if the distance would protect him from Alec's potential rejection. “I know I can be a lot and if this is too big of a statement or it makes you uncomfortable we don't have to–”

 

Magnus’ distress is what sends Alec into action. He reaches out quickly and places two fingers over Magnus’ mouth to quiet him. Magnus looks up at him with wide, questioning eyes.

 

“Magnus, I love it. I promise it's not too much, you're not too much. It's a great idea and I'm honored that you would want this with me. You know you're it for me and I would like nothing more than to show that to the world.”

 

Magnus kisses Alec's fingertips sweetly before beaming at him. Alec can't help but smile back as he drops his hand.  

 

Their conversation holds meaning beyond just the love lock but they're not ready to really talk about that quite yet. Alec has definitely thought about it, about the biggest way to show the world just how much he loves Magnus Bane, but he's still learning what it means to be in a relationship and he's willing to wait before bringing up something more than just dating. He's not worried, though. They'll get there one day.

 

“Well, let's get to it then,” Magnus says. He holds up his palm and, in a puff of blue smoke, summons up a small golden padlock and a matching key. He leans in closer to Alec and points to an inscription on the back of the lock.

 

_Relationships take effort_

_M + A_

 

“It's perfect,” Alec murmurs as he places a kiss on Magnus’ cheek. He's glad he does once he sees the way his boyfriend's eyes twinkle at the brief intimacy.

 

“Let's put it up together,” Magnus says warmly.

 

Alec nods and lets Magnus guide him over to the large heart. Alec covers Magnus’ hand with his own as he clicks the shackle into the body of lock. Magnus twists the key and Alec lets out a happy little sigh.

 

“All done,” Magnus says as he removes the key. He admires it for a second before using his magic to make it disappear. He looks satisfied with himself.

 

“Where did you send it?” Alec asks.

“Somewhere at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. It's not like I'll ever need it again anyway.”

 

“Damn right you won't,” Alec chuckles as he crowds into Magnus’ space, entwining their fingers as he does. Magnus doesn't hesitate to erase the space between them and press a lingering kiss against Alec's lips.

 

The moment is quiet and it has something resolute settling deep in Alec's core. He promises himself that he'll do everything in his power to stay by this man's side as long as he possibly can. He'll never leave, never stray, never let anything tear them apart. Alec knows he'll never love anyone but Magnus and there is no reason for him to ever give up the most beautiful, fulfilling experience of his life.

 

Magnus kisses him harder and and no, Alec definitely isn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
